Reflections
by KRMariG
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots on different people's reflections of Harry. Rated T, just in case.
1. Lily's Veiw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish it wasn't that way. **

* * *

Reflections

(Lily's view)

I love you, baby. I watched you grow up, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, there to raise you. My sister shouldn't have treated you that way, but deep down, you know she loves you, right? I want you to know I watched over you, every day, every night, all the time…

It's hard watching over you, with all the trouble you get yourself into. I blame your father for that; you inherited his knack for trouble. Although, unlike him, you don't search for the trouble. Hmmm…I guess you got that from me, too…

I'm sorry you had to face Voldemort. I wish he could have been defeated before you were even born. I wish he wasn't so evil. What drives someone to kill? I guess I'll never understand that. Harry, I want you to know, that I even though I couldn't prevent those things from happening, I watched over you. Nothing was going to happen to you. Not on my watch…

Harry, when you got your acceptance letter, we were so happy for you! Your entire first year had been a roller coaster ride, but you survived it. I didn't think we could be any more honored to have had you as our son, even if our time with you was cut short.

Then, your second year came along…slaying a basilisk! How reckless could you get? Nonetheless, we were proud of you.

In your third year, you thought Sirius was after you. I hated that you thought that, but didn't blame you. Back when you were a baby, Sirius sometimes tried to kidnap you from us. We always caught him in time, but there were times…oh, sometimes you just want to strangle your friends. And Remus beiung your teacher was just…perfect! I knew there was someone to protect you! He really helped you out that year, and I couldn't have been more thankful!

In your fourth year, I was shocked. No, my baby couldn't enter that tournament! But, you proved us wrong. You did wonderfully, Harry. You were so strong, and brave. You got to see me…we weren't lying. You were so brave; like I said, we weren't lying.

Your fifth year was so hard on you. I'm so sorry for everything that happened that year. When Sirius joined us, he told us how great you were. He told us how much you defended us, how you could tell you loved us. You loved your parents, even though you hadn't met us yet. Harry, we love you too.

I thought your sixth year was very…interesting! Ginny, first of all, is a wonderful match for you! I love that you found someone so nice…she seems to make you very happy. As for Dumbledore…when he joined us here, he told us all about what your future will hold. Harry, we'll always be watching over you.

Wow. My son…defeated Voldemort? All I can say is that I told you we'd always be watching over you. Peter joined us a while ago, and we forgave him. We don't blame him. Remus…poor Remus. He had to deal with what we had to deal with. We promised that we would help him watch over Teddy as he watched over you.

I still find it hard to believe I'm the grandmother of three beautiful children! I know they never met me, but I love them so much! I love Teddy too, for that matter. I really hope he marries Victiore! They're perfect for each other!

All I can say is that I couldn't have asked for a better son. I love you, baby.

Always have.

Always will.

* * *

*Author's Note* I hope you liked it! I'm not sure how well I did, so reviews are welcome! If you didn't like it, you can rant about how bad it was, seriously. I'm not kidding! It'll help me become a better writer! Flamers are welcome! In this I tried to capture how Lily must have felt about Harry, but seeing as I'm only 14, and never had kid before...and am still alive...well, that's kind of hard. By the way..she's supposed to be in heaven and watching over with Harry, and kind of speaking to him. You can have your own take on it if you want. Anywyas, have a good day! And thank you soooooo much for reading! :)


	2. Voldemort's Veiw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I only wish I did…**

* * *

(Voldemort's view)

_(Harry as a baby)_

That darn kid…blew me to bits and pieces! What the heck? What just happened, I mean…really? I'm the invincible Dark Lord…who got killed by an infant! Harry Potter will pay…

_(Harry's first year)_

Stupid, insolent, Harry Potter. How dare he face me again? And get away with it….

_(Second year)_

I need a new tactic.

_(Third year)_

That's right Peter, come to me, help me back to power…

_(Fourth year)_

Potter will get it now. I can touch him…kill him. I can finish what I started now. All I have to do is get rid of that kid, and then…time to finish off famous Harry Potter.

_(Fifth year)_

I will never go inside Potter's head ever again. Never. Why had it caused so much pain? Now the world knows I'm out here. But something good came out of this…Sirius Black is dead. Thank you Bellatrix, that was quite helpful.

_(Sixth year)_

My plans seem to be going wonderfully. Now that Dumbledore's out of the way…my plans can truly start.

_(Seventh year)_

The Elder Wand. The one thing standing between myself and killing Harry Potter…

_(Right before he dies)_

Oh, crap.

* * *

*Author's Note* Did you like it? Flamers are welcome! It will help me become a better a writer! So, I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't then I'm sorry for wasting your time! Either way, I hope you have a good day.

Oh...and if you play the game...I lost The Game.


	3. Sirius's View

**Disclaimer: Pshh...I wish I owned Harry Potter! But sadly...I do not. :( **

* * *

(Sirius's View)

Harry Potter was the sweetest baby on Earth! I'm not joking Harry, I'm serious...well. Oh, gosh. Harry, I'm not as good with words as your mum was, let's get that straight before we start off. Okay, good, you understand that now? We're ready to go!

Harry, you were the best baby on Earth, in fact about seventeen times I tried to kidnap you...but who's counting? Unfortunately, your mum and dad caught me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that your the best godson a man could ask for.

When your parents died, I felt empty. Peter had betrayed them, it was my fault that Peter betrayed them, and my baby godson was alone in the world. To make it worse, I couldn't have you. Remus couldn't take care of you for the fact that: once a month you could get severely hurt. So, you went to live with your 'relatives.' Bloody _great _job they did taking care of you! Calm...Sirius...violence isn't the answer...calm...

Thank you, Harry. You kept me sane in Azkaban.

Finally! I broke out of prison, and Peter was going to get what he deserved! I wanted to see you before I made my journey, and to my surprise you were running away from your uncle's house. I'm sorry if I scared you that night. I really only meant to see you...I guess you gave me inspiration to keep going.

I failed so many times to kill the traitor...but I suppose that it turned out alright in the end.

I have to say Harry, you may look like your dad, but you have no idea how much you're really like your mum. You let Peter live. At first, I couldn't believe it! This man, you barely knew, who had decieved you for the past three years, killed your parents! Then, I realized you were just like Lily; trying to see the best in people (even if it's not there sometimes...Snivellous.) And then you explained that you didn't think your dad wouldn't want his two best friends to become murderers...I don't think James would have wanted that either. Thank you, Harry.

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. If I had known what was going to happen I wouldn't have invited you to live with me...or maybe I would have...for kind of sappy reasons...

My godson is the strongest, bravest, caring man I've ever met. I'm so sorry for what you had to see during that stupid tournement. Why did they even let you compete? I promised myself I'd try as hard as I possibly could to make it better for you. I'll always be there for you, bud...unless you get a girl pregnant. Then, it's your fault, and your on your own!

I'm sorry I had to leave you. No matter how much you try to twist it, it's not your fault. Did you get that? _It's not your fault. _I'm watching over you, your going to be alright.

Dumbledore just told your parents and I about your future. Don't worry, we're watching over you. You can make it through.

I couldn't believe Peter died to save you...we forgave him. And congratulations on becoming godfather! C'mon bud, you can make it through.

Told you so.

Wait, your kid's middle name is Sirius? Dude. Your the _best_ godson. _Ever. _

_

* * *

_

*Author's Note* Did you like it? Flamers are welcome! It will help me become a better author! And thank you soooooooo much for reading!

Gertie: Thank you SOOOO much for your review! You have no idea how much that meant to me!

Olivia: Thank you SOOOOO much for telling me that my story was good before I put it up. Otherwise I wouldn't have posted it. But...your a butterface. Not going to church...grrr...

Alyssa: Thank you SOOOO much for your review too! Did you really think it was that good? Thanks!


	4. Dobby's View

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am totally J.K. Rowling. I totally own Harry Potter, that's why I'm on fanfiction! Explains it all! Haha, but no, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**(Dobby's View) 

Dobby. Must. Get. To. Harry. Potter's. House. Dobby has to save Harry Potter from the terrible things at Hogwarts! Harry Potter is too great to be around such dangerous things!

Dobby is glad he went to see Harry Potter, even if Dobby did have to iron his fingers. I never knew of his kindness...only his greatness. Harry Potter spoke to Dobby as an equal. Dobby has never been spoken to like that! Dobby is sorry for what he had to do...very sorry. Dobby knows that Harry Potter loves Hogwarts, and is sorry for keeping him from there. Harry Potter's relatives are not much better than Dobby's masters...but Dobby must not say such things...

Harry Potter is trying to go to Hogwarts! Dobby can't let Harry Potter go. It is too dangerous! What should I do? The barrier! Dobby must close the barrier! I'm sorry Harry Potter...it's for your own good...

How did Harry get past the barrier? Now he is in grave danger! Dobby must think of a plan!

Harry Potter is on the Quittich team? Hmmm...

I'm sorry Harry Potter! Dobby had to do what was best for Harry! You were in grave danger...still are. You should not have returned! There are evil doings at Hogwarts. Harry Potter has to go back.

Dobby now realizes he has been protecting an insane man. Great, good, but insane. Harry Potter is insane. To go down to The Chamber of Secrets...

A sock. Harry Potter is the best man on Earth. Thank you, Harry. Does this mean we are...friends?

Bellatrix Lestrange is a bad witch. She tries to harm Harry Potter, she is unkind to Dobby, she speaks rotten words about Miss Hermione, and Mister Weasley! Now, Miss Lestrange is harming Harry Potter and friends! I have to protect them, my friends!

Harry Potter is much more than great, good, kind, or insane..he is compassionate. I am happy, now. Dobby is happy to be with his friends.

Harry Potter has a heart of gold. Dobby will watch over Harry Potter with Harry's family and friends, because Harry Potter is his friend.

Dobby is very proud of his friend.

* * *

*Author's Note* Alright, well I started this one off as a comic relief...but then I realized...Dobby is too complex of a character! But...man! This one was annoying to write. When I write these, I picture them saying it, and all I can hear is Dobby's squeaky little voice repeating...Dobby...Dobby...Harry Potter...It's creepy!

But, anyways, I know this chapter wasn't my best, so flamers are welcome! Than you so much to my wonderful reviewers, and to those who favorited this! I can't explain how much that means to me! Thank you guys soooooooooooooo much! I'll try to write a better chapter next time.


	5. Remus's View

**Disclaimer: I only Harry Potter in my own little fantasy world. But in the real world...J. K. Rowling owns it. **

**

* * *

**

(Remus's View) 

I am kind of ashamed to admit it, Harry. I should have guessed it would be that way, afterall, Sirius was also your father's bestman... Deep down I wished it were different, though. I was jealous of Sirius being made your godfather. I was two times more responsible than he was, and loved you as if you were my own son. I also knew I was being selfish. Was I really willing to sacrifice your own saftey to have the honor of being godfather? Thankfully, my common sense caught up with me...

No, I refused to believe it. Lily and James couldn't be dead. Lily, who'd been there for me even in my darkest hours...James, who's friendship never faltered. Sirius, a murderer? The only baby I ever grew to love...alone? And yet, I couldn't do anything about it. I was dangerous, and Dumbledore already got you a home. I just hoped that they would take care of you right...

I finally got to see you again after twelve long years! I was your teacher! Why Dumbledore thought of naming me your teacher, I will never understand. Crazy man, Dumbledore...

I met you today, Harry. You fainted on the train, but please know that does not mean you are weak, it only proves how strong you have been in the past. Those dementors are nasty things, and I, myself, was close to doing the very same thing. Don't let that Malfoy boy get to your head...

You fly nearly as well (if not better than) your dad! I'm not sure if you realize the significance of that. James was probably the best Quittich player in our year, and if it weren't for Voldemort, I can garuntee you he would have been on a professional Quittich star. You've got talent...

Harry, you surprise me everyday in class, either with how little you know about the magical world, how smart you are...or with your biggest fear. If your biggest fear is a dementor-you most definately are a true Gryffindor! A boggart taking the shape of a dementor suggests that your biggest fear is exactly that, fear...

I told you I would teach you how to defend yourself against the dementors, and today is your first lesson. I'm nervous as to what will happen.. think that's you at the door...

I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry... You did wonderful, you cast the Patronus Charm. I just wish that you didn't have to relive your parents' deaths. No one should ever have to go through that...

Peter's alive...and with Harry...and he's being joined by Sirius...One of them killed Lily and James... No! No! No! I can't let this happen to James's son!

It's been a pleasure to be your teacher, Harry. It's about time I have to go, though. Werewolves are not a particularly popular choice for teachers...

What's Dumbledore thinking? You can't be in that tournement! Who _cares _about the 'rules?' You can't compete!

Diggory's dead? Voldemort's back? You witnessed it all? No wonder Sirius was such a wreck when he came to tell me...

Harry, we're all sorry we had to keep everything from you. It was Dumbledore's orders...

Oh, no! Harry, you mustn't think about your father like that. I know what you saw, but please believe me, that is a terrible example of what James was really like! Snape never got to know the real James, and even so, James saved his life! Your father was a good man...

He's gone. Your not excepting it. Your not coping. I'm not coping. How can anyone cope? He's gone...Stay strong, Remus. For Harry...

Not Dumbledore...Harry already watched Cedric die, watched Sirius die, watched his own professor kill Dumbledore...

You're right, Harry. I should never have left my family. Not baby Teddy, not Tonks. They deserve better than that. Thank you...

We've been thinking it over, and you should be the godfather. Afterall, you had a wonderful example for a godfather, and I can't think of anyone better for the job!

I wish I didn't have to leave Teddy...I wish I didn't have to leave you! Please take care of my son...we'll all be watching over you...

Good job, Harry. You did wonderfully...

Thank you, Harry. Your practically raised Teddy. You made him into a great man. But keep an eye on him...Sirius reckons he's getting kind of physical with Victiore. He says he's proud of him for that. Me? Not so much...

* * *

*Long Author's Note* Thank you all so much for your reviews! They're just so...nice! I realized while writing this that Lupin knows Harry the best! Anyways, flamers are welcome! I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to post next, because school is getting hectic with the book we're reading and our bajillion tests! So, I'll try to post a humor chapter on the weekend!

I want to do a little shout-out to everybody who reviewed...

Anna: Thank you soooooo much! I wasn't so sure on my Sirius chapter, so that made me feel great!

Alyssa: Thanks so much! And, by the way, your Zuko/Ursa story was totally awesome! I might do Hedwig...but I can't think of what to write...hmm...I'll try my best. Save the leaves!

Erica: Thanks! I try really hard to make it sound like the charries. I thought Lily was the easiest because you guys are always telling me I'm like her so I just modified what I would say to Harry if I was his mom by a little.

Courtney: Thanks so much for in school! You actually like my Dobby chapter? Oh, gosh, your awesome! *high-five*

Olivia: Wow...your like my personal editor. Thank you sooooo much for encouraging me to keep posting. And yeah...don't text me while your watching Glee. You broke my heart.

Gertie: Wow...your just so awesome! I don't know you personally, but you still review regularly! You are my personal gift sent from fanfiction heaven! No joke, your the _best!_ Thank you sooo much!


	6. Harry's View

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, sadly, I own nothing...besides, you know, personal possessions, original characters, a cat...etc...**

* * *

(Pre-Hogwarts)

I know the Dursleys are wrong about me. I know I'm not perfect, of course, but I'm not at all like Dudley. So, I know I'm a pretty decent human being. Sometimes I wish I looked different; all I really like about my appearance is my scar. Then again, compared to Dudley, I look pretty good.

(1st Year)

Wow...I'm a wizard? I'm famous? When did this all happen? It seems like only yesterday...but it's been about a month. So far, I love Hogwarts! Although, I wish people wouldn't stare at my scar. I'm really starting to hate that thing.

(2nd Year)

Is being a Parslemouth _that_ bad? I didn't even know I could speak it! I'm definitely not the heir of Slytherin! I can't be. I'm not bad...right?

(3rd Year)

Why do the Dementors affect me so much? Why can't I conjure a Patronus? Who's the lady screaming? Why would Sirius Black want to kill me? This year is going to be very long...

(4th Year)

Who put my name in the Goblet of Fire? I don't want to be in this tournament. I don't really think I can win...I just want to survive.

(5th Year)

I wonder what's behind that door. I bet Dumbledore would know...if he would only speak to me! He would probably be able to tell me why _I_ was the snake...if I was turning bad...

(6th Year)

This 'Chosen One' stuff is really getting on my nerves. I'm not all that different! The only thing that's changed is that I'm not made out to be a liar anymore. Yesterday Hermione was saying why I have this new 'fan club.' I guess what she said made some sense; I did grow a bit, and people do know I wasn't lying, but it's still ridiculous. I'm just the same old Harry. Nothing special, nothing new, same old Harry.

(7th Year)

Voldemort's defeated! I'm not being hunted down...what am I supposed to do now? I wonder where Ginny is...

(Epilogue)

If my kids are anything like I used to be, now I see why my 6th year was so crazy. Of course, I don't want them to be anything like me! No deaths at seventeen please! Thanks.

* * *

***Author's Note*** I'm so sorry for the delay! My life's just been so hectic lately! We had State Testing in school, (when I first stopped updating) then we had a family emergency which took away my computer for a while, then I had this new story idea and mainly focused on that one, and then I got caught up in school again, after that my family emergency got worse, plus, along with all that I had surgery over the summer (vocal stuff) and am still recovering. So, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting! I know what it's like when your reading a story you like, and then the author falls off the face of the Earth. I'm so sorry! Anyways, not my best, but i figured I better update soon! Flamers are welcome!

And, I feel like adding a couple quotes! :

A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others. _(Wizard of Oz, Oz)_

Always be a first-rate version of yourself, instead of a second-rate version of somebody else. _(Judy Garland )_

We are made for loving. If we don't love, we will be like plants without water. _(Archbishop Desmond Tutu, Nobel Peace Prize winner)_

Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it. _(Confucius)_

He has made everything beautiful in His time. _(Ecclesiastes 3:11)_

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival. _(C. S. Lewis )_


	7. Lily Luna's View

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not J.K. Don't own this.**

* * *

Lily Luna's View

Daddy, why do you have that scar? Mommy says it's because you're brave. She said you have the scar because you love. Can love give you scars? I thought it healed scars? Who gave you that scar? Was it Uncle George? He has a lot of things Mommy and you tell us not to touch. (Although James never listens….don't let him know I told you!) Daddy, do you think I'll ever have scars?

I'm going off to Hogwarts Dad…I'm so nervous! What if I'm not in Gryffindor? I know Albus was put in Hufflepuff, and he's fine, but I'm so nervous. Hufflepuff is great for Al…but I want to be in Gryffindor! I think it's where I belong…

I'm in Gryffindor! Dad! I'm in Gryffindor! Just like you and Mum were! And guess what? Hugo and I are kind of famous…

I made it on the team! I made it! I'm the only second year, and the only other girl beside Katie…and she's in seventh year! James is gonna be so jealous! Thanks, Dad. You helped me train over the summer.

Hogsmeade is sooooo fun, Dad! The most fun I've ever had at Hogwarts…which is saying something. Quittich is amazing! I have no clue why I was scared of going to Hogsmeade…well, I know why. But I don't know why I didn't see right through it. I knew Teddy's dad was a werewolf. The Shrieking Shack is actually really cool. Thanks for signing my permission slip without my consent.

Please, please, please, please, please! Dad, can I please go on a date with Mark? He's so nice! Don't listen to Al, he's stupid. Oh, did I say stupid? I meant, my dear brother has the wrong impression on Mark (who has been on of my best friends for two years…) Please Daddy! I think I really like him.

Dad, I hate you! You're such a jerk! First of all, that party is perfectly fine! Mark's the best boyfriend I had for a while! And you know Maria wouldn't throw a party that would get that out of hand! Second of all, my broom is my most prized possession! How dare you take it away? I hate you!

I'm such a pig. I can't believe I told you that. Dad, I love you. I could never hate you. How could I? You taught me how to ride my first broom; you forced me into going to Hogsmeade, you defend me when James and Al are picking on me. You let me date Mark. Daddy, I love you. I'm so sorry. You were right. That party wasn't for me. Muggle police were there in only an hour.

Mark broke up with me. Thanks for always being there when I needed you. You're the best Dad ever.

Daddy, I really like this guy…can I please date him? I know I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to decide for myself….but, what do you think of it?

Jack is so sweet. I'm so happy for him and Rose! She chose a great guy. Thanks for taking me to Rosie's wedding. I'm the last of the not-married cousins now…but hopefully not for long.

Daddy! I'm getting married! Dave finally proposed to me! What do you think? Did he ask you before he asked me? Can you please come to the wedding?

Daddy…you're crying! Don't you know I'll always be your little girl? I love you. Why in the world would this be goodbye?

Well Dad…I just want to say. Thank you. You taught me the true meaning of love since a young age. You also taught me that'd I'd be scarred…but I'd get through it. Thank you, for helping me pick up my heart after a break up, for helping onto the Quittich team, for encouraging me, for letting me have fun. You're the best dad on earth. I love you Daddy.

* * *

*Author's Note* Okay, so I wasn't going to do this...but i did...just a stroke of inspiration, I guess. Flamers are welcome! It helps me become a better writer. I will do Dumbledore's veiw sometime, but I'm not sure when...

Just a few notes...

Anna and Alyssa specifically: Can you find the Titanic reference?

All my friends: Thanks so much for the support of all kinds, for being there for me, and just being amazing people. I love you guys like sisters.

Courtney: I'll always be your Cinderella and you'll always be my McGonagall obsessed friend. Haha. And yes, you can be a lead! Skin color means nothing! It all depends on talent. Don't you dare give up. If you do...I'll...bite you! Yeah, that's right!

Gertie: Thanks so much for reviewing so much, and keeping with my story! I love that. Every time i get a review from you I smile. Your great! :)

Other reviewers: You guys are all amazing. If you want proof, look at my profile. I have a message for all my reviewers!

Other readers: Thanks so much for spending time out of your day to read my story! You rock, and I hope you have an amazing day!


	8. Ginny's View

**Disclaimer: Look at J.K. Rowling. Now back at me! Now look at J.K. Rowling. Now back at me. Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Harry Potter...or the Old Spice commercial. **

* * *

Ginny's View

Harry Potter has to be amazing, he saved the world! Sure, he's only Ron's age...but that doesn't matter! He must already know tons of magic. He's invincible! He's the prince of the magical world. I just hope that someday I can meet him!

Wait...what? That tiny little boy...was Harry Potter? Huh? He didn't even know about going through the wall! Okay...so maybe he didn't know all about magic, he's still amazing! After all, he saved the world as a baby! He's got to be amazing. I want to see him again! Is it true he has a scar?

Ron's Harry Potter's best friend! They're friends! I might get to meet him! Oh...Merlin...what will he think of me? Will he like me? Maybe Ron could tell me more about him. Apparently he was raised by Muggles. So that's why he didn't know how to get onto the platform. He also saved the school this year! I knew Harry Potter was amazing! He's invincible! Okay...maybe not invincible. Ron told me that he was in the hospital wing for weeks this year... but he sure is something!

Why can't I stop myself from embarrassing myself in front of Harry? You've been waiting your whole life to meet Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley! You better pluck up more courage next time and talk to him. Oh...maybe you could write him a love letter! Hmmm...

I was wrong; Harry isn't amazing. He's beyond that. He's...kind, and caring. He's a hero. My hero, actually! He saved me...I'll never forget that. Wow...I never thought I'd meet Harry Potter. Now he just saved my life...

This year, you won't be that weird girl stalking Harry! You'll keep your cool! Ginny Weasley, before you know it, you and Harry will be talking and laughing...and be great friends! We might have to settle on friends, though. I doubt he'll like me the way I like him...

All that Harry's gone through...now he's back. You-Know-Who's back. I have to help him in any way I can! He shouldn't have gone through those past two years. Sirius Black out to kill him, and then entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I swear, I could have strangled Ron! Why would Harry go looking for eternal glory? He's already got that! Now Cedric's gone..and You-Know-Who's back!

Umbridge...is...she's...Ugh! How dare she try to tell us that You-Know-Who isn't back? Harry saw him! He fought him! Cedric died at the hands of him! And she tries to deny it? We've got to do something. We're not getting the Defense skills we need...and we need them. And soon. Or else, the school will be run by Death Eaters.

The D.A. is perfect! And Harry's a great teacher! He should do this when he graduates! He'd be heck of a lot better than some of our past teachers. Wait...did Cho just look at him like...? Oh she is _not_ flirting!

Dang it. Harry and Cho are officially dating...this stinks! Hermione told me to act normal around him, and soon he'd see who I really am, but it's not working! Last year he had a major crush on her, and _now_ she's finally giving him attention. She's not meant to be with him. They're not going to last. Give it a month.

Sirius...just died. In front of Harry. Oh...poor Harry. I don't know what to do. I want to comfort him, but nothing could say would make this any better. Only time can do that. And now he's being possessed. Well, I have experience with that, so I could comfort him there. But that shouldn't happen to Harry. He's not invincible. He's not amazing. But he is a hero, a kind, caring, powerful, hero. He'll get through this, he's strong, he's a fighter.

I've moved on, I can't seem to get Harry to notice me. Might as well have some fun going on dates! Who knows what'll happen? Maybe I'll find a really nice guy?

Trying out for the Gryffindor Quittich Team was the best decision I ever made! Harry's a great captain, I'm really lucky to be able to play with him.

Ugh! Dean is so protective! I can't stand that! I can stand on my own! I fought against Death Eaters last year, did he? No, he didn't! He just sat around and watched as Harry suffered. I don't care that my feelings towards Dean right now, aren't really rational. He probably would have helped Harry if he had known to, but he didn't. Nevertheless. I can't stand Dean at this point. At this point I hate him. At this point...I want Harry. I still love him...

It's perfect. I never knew anything could be so right. Harry and I together is just...so easy. It's comfortable. It's everything I could ever hope for. It's...unreal. Not because I'm dating the famous Harry Potter. I'm not. I'm dating the nice, strong, humble, beautiful, Harry Potter. He's not my hero (even though, he technically is and was since my first year...) he isn't the Chosen One (even though, he technically is...) he is just Harry. And I think I like him better as just Harry than anything else.

I knew it was coming. Harry's...just Harry. Nothing more to it, really. He can't stand putting people in danger, even if they didn't care about the risks. He's being noble again. I always hated his nobility...no, that was endearing. I hated his life. What it had to be, that it wasn't what it should have been.

Good luck on your mission, Harry. Please, be safe. Please...I couldn't stand it if you were gone. Please, don't let Ron or Hermione get hurt. And if they do...don't you dare blame yourself.

The battle is going so fast, everything's a blur. I remember us kissing, tons of fighting, and now...pain. A bullet went straight through my heart. You are not dead. You aren't allowed to be. You're Harry, my Harry. I love you. You couldn't be dead. You just...couldn't. I hear screaming, some is probably coming from me, but I don't care. I lost you. Then...you're gone. Where did you go?

Later you showed up, defeated Voldemort. Your love saved us. You loved us enough to die for us...you love far too much.

That was when I realized I loved you. I thought I knew, back when I was little. You were 'a prince, and invincible.' I had to love you! But, I was wrong, you aren't invincible. You have your downfalls, as does everyone else. Did anyone ever notice how big of a temper I have? Anyways... Then, you were a hero! Which, is pretty much true...but that's no reason to love someone. That's a reason to respect someone. Then you were kind and caring. You were beautiful. You were growing into yourself. I thought I loved you for that...but those weren't the reasons. I did love you! But for reasons I hadn't realized yet. I love you, because of how loving you are. Kind of ironic how the reason I love you is because you love?

Harry James Potter, I still love you. But...I love another person now. Actually, I love many people, but specifically four kids. Teddy, of course! We practically adopted him! Then James, then Albus, and then Lily.

By the way...if we ever have another kid, I get to chose the names this time!

* * *

***Author's Note*** Did you like it? Flames are welcome! I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I just couldn't get inspiration! I wrote James's chapter a couple months ago, but couldn't post it. It felt wrong...his chapter has got to be the last! It started with Lily, it has to end with James! Anyhow...thank you all for your reviews, story alerts, favorites, and just reading it! It makes me happy. :)

By the way...did anyone catch my references to A Very Potter Musical, and one of Julavett's (sp?) drawings on DeviantArt?

My Friends: Do you like how I incorporated my hatred towards Dean into my writing? Hehe...

Again! Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! :)


End file.
